In the scientific article of J. Herling and W. Broll: “An adaptive training-free feature tracker for mobile phones” in Proc. of VRST'10, pages 35-42, New York, 2010, ACM, a method is indicated for the determination of parameters of a camera of a mobile telephone. The method can be applied to live recorded moving picture sequences and is based on the determination of SURF features.
The scientific article of I. Gordon and D. G. Lowe: “What and where: 3d object recognition with accurate pose” in Toward Category-Level Object Recognition, pages 67-82, 2006, shows a method of object recognition for the creation of an augmented reality.
In the scientific article of D. Wagner, G. Reitmayr, A. Mulloni, T. Drummond and D. Schmalstieg: “Pose tracking from natural features on mobile phones” in Proc. of ISMAR'08, pages 125-134, Washington, D.C., USA, 2008, a method is shown for tracking the movements of a camera of a mobile telephone, which can be used to create an augmented reality, for example.